Talk:Portal:Main
Fixed Rostov-na-don ist deine herr Oberst! 19:11, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Resurrection Wouldn't it be lovely to get this wiki really up and going? Perhaps we could: * Ask some other wiki-designer to make us a new front page; *Clean up amongst all dead languages; *Fix links and categories; *Cooperate more extensively and improve Contitionary; *... And provide more first class lingustic information. I'm certainly not asking an administrator to do this, nor can I do this by myself, but this wiki needs a make over - through more engaged and collaborative members! Please for the wiki's sake! kyām dēkar 22:02, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Maybe we should start a vote for a new featured language? As was mentioned on another post of yours, since the current one has been featured ever since I joined the wiki and I think long before! pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 10:54, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I think it would be a great idea, but don't we need an administrator for tha'? And I can attest to that has been the same features and picks ever sin the reconstruction by Golden Eagle in 2009... Waahlis kyām dēkar 11:07, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Maybe. I think I'm right in saying that EmperorZelos and TimeMaster are the only admins on the wiki. TimeMaster hasn't even contributed to the wiki since 3rd December 2011. We could propose a vote for a new featured language to them? pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 11:54, March 17, 2012 (UTC) That is, EmperorZelos? He has only been around sporadicly, and it may take a while before we get any response. But what the hell - it's all we've got! Should my Swedish charm or your British, eh - . Well, should you do it? :) Waahlis kyām dēkar 12:13, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I shall propose this then. pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 12:18, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Very well, do so! Fingers crossed. Waahlis kyām dēkar 12:28, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I've been trying to create a less cluttered main page here but I think it could do with some sort of splash image at the top or something. It looks more boring than the current page even if it is more organised. pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 13:07, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Response from Zelos. So we can now initiate a vote! pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 12:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Jay, we've done it all! ... Except finding anyone else than us who'll vote... Let's hope a vote can engage more active users! kyām dēkar 12:46, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I've written on a few people's talk pages, hopefully we should get some interest now. Also any idea how to incorporate this into the main page? pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 15:51, March 18, 2012 (UTC) There are no means of makinga a self-updating template out of it? kyām dēkar 16:06, March 18, 2012 (UTC) There must be but I don't know how to do it. I think it's a good idea that's all. pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 16:13, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Sample text I was thinking that perhaps as well as the featured language and Umbrean we could have a short sample text, at the bottom, in a conlang. Either something as simple as a Biblical extract (or any other extract for that matter, e.g. articles from the UDoHR) or something from the language's conculture (such as a short story or national anthem). pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 19:18, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I like that one "featured language 'and Umbrean'". Ha! Yes, 'tis a really good idea...! Perhaps it is better to have a variation in the types of textes? I will add it to my blog. I also intend to improve the bleeding community page, which would (hopefully) make these discussions more accessible. Illomi wiki You've been linked to from the main page of Illomi wiki.--Koppa Dasao ƒłелањі каселањін на 18:05, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hoorah and good luck! 19:20, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Yes, No and Maybe Here's a thought for everyone either starting a new lang or refining an old one: How do you say "yes" and "no"? It's not as easy as you might think. English may have a simple two-form system, but many languages incorporate three-form systems, adding a second affirmative particle specifically for responding to negative statements. Then there are four-form systems - two form of "yes", and two forms of "no", for responding to different statements. And then there are languages without simple forms of "yes" and "no" - utilizing either "echo responses" or other systems. So, how does your conlang reflect that real-world diversity ... or go beyond it? My own language, Kiitra, uses a seven-point system. There are four forms of "yes" and three forms of "no", not only taking into account whether the speaker is responding to a positive or negative statement, but the degree of certainty. And if you throw in the "not sure" response shipaanipaa, you could argue that this is an eight-point system. So, how about it? How do you say "yes", "no" and "maybe"?Lamikorda (talk) 01:35, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Problems There are seemingly problems on the wiki. Some language pages give something like the thing on the photo. The Kaufman (talk) 12:43, February 5, 2014 (UTC) (I suggest you post such problems on my talk page rather than here, that'll guarantee I see them) Might you give me an example page? Most of those errors with the progress template occur when the values go out of bounds or are not the intended type of input (smaller than zero, bigger than 100 where applicable, words instead of numbers etc.) 13:55, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Nothing now. Probably was a glitch on my comp. Sorry for trouble. The Kaufman (talk) 16:17, February 7, 2014 (UTC) minlingo hello! i'm creating a new language called Minlingo, and i wish you can tell something about. very thanks!セビ (talk) 23:52, June 13, 2014 (UTC) If you would like to talk about it, please join our . This has been a Public Service Announcement from your friendly neighbourhood despot.] (talk) 00:09, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Celebration time? So, today I realised the wiki hit 2500 articles! (Proof) We should do something to celebrate! Also, it seems to appear that the wiki is dead. We need to change up the front page a bit... maybe do another featured conlang. I think something new should go up on the front page every day, may it be a translation of someone's conlang, or and idea for vocabulary. Thanks If I could understand what I just said my head would explode. (talk) 01:35, January 20, 2015 (UTC) 1. How is the wiki dead? It isn't thriving, but there is regular activity. 2. I largely agree with you that we should celebrate the addition of the 2,500th page to the wiki. However, there are a few things that should be pointed out: *The wiki has reached 2500 pages before. I have no proof, but it hit the limit, expanded, and then lost some pages through deletion (the Candidates for Speedy Deletion category hasn't had a cleanout in quite a while as far as I know). As such, it is quite problematic trying to celebrate page numbers. *Celebration attempts are quite problematic. The conlang spotlight for the wiki's 10th birthday (the votes are here) is still advertised on the main page, almost 3 months after the event. It never finished due to lack of votes. You would have to find a way of getting people involved. 3. The continued advertisement of the spotlight leads into your 3rd topic. This, I would have to say, is by a great idea. A new feature on the main page every day would be a great way to freshen up the main page. The only difficulty is ensuring that somebody (it doesn't have to be anybody in particular, just someone) updates it every day. As long as there was a way to easily ensure that, I would say this idea needs to be considered thoroughly. What about illogical fallacies? 03:18, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Maybe we could appoint a group of people (5 would be a good number) to add to the front page. This way, if one is off, there would be at least 4 new posts Also, the main page has 4 conlangs to really explore. Maybe there should be more reading material, or links to the list of conlangs. It may make the wiki look larger. Also when I said dead, it was an over exgaration. Its just quieter then it should be. If I could understand what I just said my head would explode. (talk) 03:31, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh, OK; I can understand what you mean now. As for the main page, that is probably exactly what it needs. A group of 5 people in charge of keeping the front page updated and accurate (including or in addition to the admins) would make sure the wiki is always presentable and clean.More reading material would probably be a good idea, and maybe even extra conlangs (although displaying the featured conlangs alone does make sense to me as well). As for a link to the list of conlangs, there is already one there (although it is well hidden). If you go to the sliding gallery at the top and select the picture of the names of all the languages, the little message in the lower left corner of the box sends you to that page when you click 'read more'. I wouldn't say it's very visible though; the aim seems to be to keep the page looking clean and easy to navigate. What about illogical fallacies? 06:05, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Aw, sorry guys. Yeah I've been meaning to keep up with most of what you were talking about but my life just got hectic towards the end of November. It'll hopefully lighten up after this week, so then I'll be more active around here again. (I'm aware I keep saying this but I actually mean it this time. xD College apps are done and boyfriend is finally on the upslope I think.) Anyways, since you two are both very interested in keeping the wiki active, I'd be happy to appoint you both as Keepers of the Main Page. :P I've been meaning to implement some of the suggestions you both made, but just hadn't gotten around to them, mostly because I wanted to take care of some other things first, namely finish reorganizing categories and spruce up or create portal pages (Portal:Conlang, Portal:Conlinguistics, Portal:Community, for examples). I'd also appreciate your help with those if you'd like. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 06:21, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Hope all goes well with things from now on AK! It's OK; those things are really more important. Are Portal:Conlang and Portal:Conlinguistics meant to be up yet, or they just planned? I could not find them. Shifting topics, I would be happy to assist with the aforementioned items. I won't do anything until a plan is set, but the Portal(s) really do(es) need cleaning (even now). The 'random' language in the Community Portal doesn't seem that random at all. Would you like me to send out a blog post asking for other Keepers? Best of luck, once again. What about illogical fallacies? 08:48, January 21, 2015 (UTC) I as well would not mind cleaning up the front page and keeping it up to date. Also meuser, I would leaving the blog post up to AK, if there is anything he may want to add. @AK is there anytime Meuser and I should start? Also, is there anything in particular I should put on the front page (besides the things I've mentioned?) If I could understand what I just said my head would explode. (talk) 00:58, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Also I have just created a draft for the page. How does it look? If you want to make a change it, (you will need google drive) here is a link (you will have to make a copy ("file" → "make a copy")) Also, I'd love to see other ideas so I can add to mine. If I could understand what I just said my head would explode. (talk) 02:39, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Perfect! I won't touch the main page, but I will create a copy of it, publish it as a subpage (Portal:Main/Reform) and start editing it to conform to the padigram specified in the document. What about illogical fallacies? 03:25, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Awesome! I think we may be on to something good! If you want help just ask. If I could understand what I just said my head would explode. (talk) 04:48, January 22, 2015 (UTC) You guys are awesome. Good idea with the subpage thing, Meuser. As for the portal pages, yeah they haven't been created yet, I just think they ought to be eventually. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 05:45, January 22, 2015 (UTC) We really do have a good plan. By the way, if it wasn't clear, I have no intention of keeping the subpage is just 'my idea'. I welcome anyone who wants to to edit it, and once ready for launch, is all that needs to be done is the copying of its source code onto the main page. What about illogical fallacies? 07:02, January 22, 2015 (UTC) So, mmkays, I've just discovered this thing and I totally support Andy and Meuser in the idea of making a, ehm, new main page, but I'd make a greeting in the top of the main page. Here's my version of Andy's main page draft. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) By the way, Meuser, it's actually "fallacies". Thank you for that; I do not know how I failed to miss that, but I did. By the way, one must have permission to enter the document to which you have linked. Could you make it public? What about illogical fallacies? 07:02, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey Kaufman, it won't let me view it D: Also I like the idea for the subpage Meuser If I could understand what I just said my head would explode. (talk) 21:14, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Fixed that. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) I think you should define it more... also it looks kinda like the one we have now If I could understand what I just said my head would explode. (talk) 21:25, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah that's basically a bit revamped version of the current main page. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Elaborate! If I could understand what I just said my head would explode. (talk) 21:32, January 23, 2015 (UTC) I like the idea of using the right-hand column, as the main page works better when divided in halves. What I don't understand is the purpose of the second box down in the left-hand column. Isn't the content there covered by the box below? What about illogical fallacies? 03:25, January 24, 2015 (UTC) The box below is challenge winners and other popular things. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) I definintely like the idea of splitting in in half. I think we will incorperate that. But I also think the slideshow should include other things, like videos. If I could understand what I just said my head would explode. (talk) 18:08, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Progress template Hello! Any particular reason why the target word list is 1500? I just started a talk page in the Progress bar template. Cheers, Lifuzio (talk) 01:07, January 29, 2016 (UTC)